Spirit Of Fire
by Leela's Back
Summary: this is a Sailor moon and Yu Yu hakusho crossover, it a romace between Rei and Yusuke. The two of meet at Genaki's temple, read to find out more.
1. Default Chapter

This takes place during the 6 month's that Yusuke spent with Genkai to train, right after he defeated the demon Rando. So all this is taking place at Genkai's temple in the country. This is kind of a Yu yu Hakusho and sailor moon crossover, though this is really just a way to get Yusuke and Rei Hino (sailor mars together). This is mainly a Yu yu Hakusho fic, later on I may have other characters from sailor moon show up, but they won't have big parts. I hope you like this and again this is a Yusuke x Rei get together.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Two months has gone by in this damn hell hole, I can't believe all this bull shit that evil fossil is putting me threw, I mean come on, I know I had to train hard but that old bitch is getting too carried away. I had to balance myself on a stupid little spike with my spirit energy for 12 hours, then there was the time when I had to sleep in a bed of snakes for a week, what the hell is she tryin to do kill me?' Yusuke lays there on the floor in a barren room at Genki's temple, he had won her tournament and defeated the evil demon Rando, so now he is her apprentice and will be training with her for the next six months to learn her spirit wave technique. He in no way wanted any part of this, he didn't even really want to be spirit detective but at this point there was no backing out of it now.  
'Stupid spirit world and there incompetence, I mean if they would have known where to put me when I died I wouldn't be in this mess right now! I mean who would have ever thought that the people in charge of the after life would be so incompetent! at least if I stayed dead I wouldn't have to waste my time in this deranged evil grandma's boot camp, give me a break! Could my life get any stupider...' Yusuke's mind raced as he laid there on a hard cold cot on the floor, there was nothing in the room, no TV, no mirror, not even a fan, just him, the cot, the floor, and the four walls that he stared at. It was 9 o'clock at night and he really should be getting his rest, his day starts at the crack of dawn for more strenuous training, but he couldn't sleep, his body and mind was restless. He had no one to talk to , and nothing to do to ease his mind.  
'This is pointless, how the hell am I supposed to rest when I have a evil old lady out there that wants me dead, training under critical conditions my ass, that old bitch is tryin to kill me...that does it I'm getting the hell out of here!' and with that last thought Yusuke jumped to his feet put his pants, shirt and shoes on, and headed out of the room. As he walked threw the hallway of her temple he tried his best to walk fast and yet silent at the same time, in order not the wake Genkai, the last thing he wanted was for her to kick his ass again for running away like he did a few night before. Yusuke reached the outdoors and was on his way out into the forest. As he reached the gate of her temple that lead to freedom he began to run.  
'That's it Yusuke just a little farther and...'  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" yelled an unfamiliar female voice  
"What the hell!?" spoke Yusuke as he turned around and was met with a beautiful young girl that looked to be the same age as him, she had long thick jet black hair that flowed down her back, and she was wearing a temple priestess outfit, the top was white and the bottom of it was red, she was also holding a broom in her hand. Yusuke was awe struck when he saw this girl, he didn't know what to think, she was beautiful and yet she was pissing him off because she was standing in his way of freedom, if she kept yelling like that Genkai was sure to catch him.  
"Just who the hell are you!?" spoke Yusuke as her turned completely around to face the girl.  
"I don't think my identity is what's important right now, what's important is that you get your lazy butt back in that temple this instant!" commanded the girl  
"Go to hell, who do you think you are my mother, now if you excuse me, I have some escaping to do..." and with that Yusuke begin to run off, this time he wasn't stopping he ran right out of the gate and into the dark forest.  
"Uh...wait a minute, I SAID HOLD IT!!" yelled the girl  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Yusuke's voice back at her even thought she couldn't see him anymore.  
The girl started to run after him with her broom still in hand. Yusuke was running like a maniac, it was like he was running for his life, he had to get out of there, there was only so much he could take, and getting his ass kicked every day by a old decrepit lady was not one of them. As he ran he heard the voice of the young girl following him, it was still a ways off but he still could hear it, and he knew if he stopped running she would catch up to him.  
'Stupid Girl, where the hell did she come from anyway, I thought me and Genkai were the only one's here! And why the hell is she chasing me, this shit is really dumb, first Yusuke Uremishi spirit detective gets his ass kicked by Grandma the destroyer and now I'm running from little school girls with brooms'  
"...DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!? I SAID GET BACK HERE!!" yelled the girl as she continued to run as fast as she could to catch up to Yusuke, but he was way too fast and she couldn't see in the dark woods.  
' This is ridiculous I'm never going to find him this way, I'm going to have to channel in on his spiritual energy to find him.' Thought the girl to herself as she became silent and closed her eyes as she ran.  
'Good I don't hear that girl anymore, maybe she gave up and went back...great I'm home free now' thought Yusuke as he continued to run. Just then Yusuke felt something crash down on him out of no where and he lost his balance and fell, he looked up and saw the girl towering over him while hitting him with the broom.  
"Hey stop that! What the hell are you doing!? ARE YOU CRAZY GIRL!?"  
"I told you to get your lazy butt!! BACK IN THE TEMPLE!"  
"Damn it! STOP THAT!!" yelled Yusuke as he was loosing is patience with the raven haired beauty that was continuing her attack in him with her broom. Yusuke then snatched the broom from her and stood up, there was no doubt about it that he was pissed, he got right in her face, he was trying his best to control his temper. He stared her right in her eyes, and she stared back not intimidated at all.  
"You know, you would be cute, IF YOU WEREN'T HITTING ME WITH A GOD DAMN BROOM!!" yelled Yusuke at the top of his lungs right in her face.  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME!" yelled the girl back  
"I dare because you're FRIKING CRAZY!!"  
"Crazy? You're the one who is crazy! Not to mention cruel, rude, lazy, and disrespectful! You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to run out on master Genkai like this, you know this is her dying wish as a little old lady to have someone to carry on her powers, that's why she had that tournament to begin with, to find her successor, and you won! So if you didn't want to learn her techniques you shouldn't have participated! it's your own fault you moron!"  
"You have NO idea what the hell your talking about!" and with said Yusuke turned and began to run once more.  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled the girl and the next thing Yusuke knew she had jumped on his back and they both fell to the ground and were rolling and struggling with one another, the girl was trying to fight with Yusuke in order for him to stop running, Yusuke on the other hand was just trying to restrain the girl in a way so that he wouldn't hurt her.  
"Give it up tough guy, I got you right where I want you!" yelled the girl and they continued to struggle and roll around in the dirt.  
"Shut up! You're crazy! Will you cut that out!" Finally after a few minutes Yusuke was able to restrain her, he was laying on top of her with her arms pinned down.  
"Get off of me you jerk, right now!" yelled the girl as she struggled underneath him.  
"Look cupcake, if you know I won the Genkai tournament then I'm sure I don't; have to tell you, that you don't stand a chance against me, so do yourself a favor, when I let you go, just head back to the temple and don't say a damn word about me! YOU GOT THAT!" With that said, out of no where she knees Yusuke in the groin, and he instantly rolls off her onto his back clutching his bruised private parts. The girl stands up and towers over him with her hands on her hips.  
"Like I said before, get your butt back to the temple this instant..."  
"...You know...I...may not look it right now...but I'm a very dangerous guy...so you better run...ah hell, this shit hurts..." spoke Yusuke threw grit teeth as he still laid there in the dirt clutching himself and trying to gain his breath back. The girl only begins to laugh  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" yells Yusuke as his rage toward this girl blocked out his current pain.  
"Some tough guy" sarcastically states the girl once more as she continues to laugh when she said that within seconds Yusuke jumped to his feet, but before he could say or do anything, they both heard a very familiar voice.  
"What the hell is going on here!" They both turn and see Genkai walking toward them.  
"Oh master Genkai, so sorry if we disturbed you, but I did what you said if Yusuke tired to run away again" spoke the girl in a respectful manner as she bowed.  
"What I said was,for you to tell me, not to run after him!" scolded Genkai as she walked between the two teens, she looked strait up at Yusuke as She spoke not looking once at the girl. "Go back to the temple Rei, I'll Deal with you later..."  
"...But master I did what you sai..."  
"...I said go damn it!" Rei did as she was told and ran off leaving Genkai and her apprentice, they both stood there staring about each other, both of them were clearly angry with the other.  
"Why do you insist on trying my patients boy?" spoke Genkai calmly  
"Well why the hell do you insist on trying to kill me grandma!?"  
"I told you training under critical condition is the key to your training"  
"Critical condition hell!? I never said I was down for this shit, I'm  
  
out of here!" yelled Yusuke and with that he began to walk away.  
"Where the hell do you think your going dimwit !?"  
"Take a guess you old crazy bitch, I'm going home!"  
"I told you, you don't have choice in this" and with that said Genkai lightly touched him on his arm and he fell to the ground and blacked out. When Yusuke came to, he found himself laying down on his cot back at The temple, he also felt something wet on his forehead and it took him a Few moments to figure out that it was a damp cloth, it was obvious that Someone was trying a break him from a fever or something, he looked up and Noticed that someone was still there, and to his surprise it was the same girl With the long black hair that was hitting him with the broom. The girl Continues to pat him down with the wet cloth, when she looks down and notice that He is awake.  
"Oh I see you're awake" smiled the girl at him Yusuke just looked at her, as if he was trying to understand what was Going on.  
"How long have I been out" he asked as he sat up so that the two of them were now at eyelevel.  
"You've been out all day, so I would have to say 12 hours, its 11 o'clock at night, and master Genkai said you should be waking up soon, so I made you some soup, would you like some, you must be hungry..."  
"uh...Yeah"  
"Okay, I'll be right back then..." and with that she left the room 'Damn it, what the hell did you do to me old lady, my head is throbbing, andI've been out for 12 hours, and I don't remember her hitting me, this is stupid weird' Yusuke was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the girl return with his food.  
"So, what is your name anyway?" Asked Yusuke as he blew on his soup for it to cool.  
"Oh, my name is Rei, Rei Hino"  
"So you a student of the old witch too huh?" asked Yusuke as he begin to eat his soup.  
"...well more or less, I'm not here to learn her spirit wave, I'm more here for her help, with my spiritual awareness. You see I sense all types of spirits, and its been kind of getting out of hand. I also prophesize, you know see the future and well I just need help in channeling those gifts."  
"Oh, well when did you get here, for the longest time I thought it was just me and Genkai here"  
"Well I just got here 3 days ago, you must have been out training when I arrived. You know while you were unconscious master Genkai told me all about you" spoke Rei with a smirk on her face.  
"Hey what's with the smirk!? and what do you mean all about me!"spoke Yusuke as he found himself getting defensive over her comment.  
"Hey wait a minute you need to calm down! And learn some manners!" Spoke Rei as she pointed her index finger in Yusuke's face.  
"What!? I need to learn some manners? You're the one that was beating me up with a broom last night!" yelled Yusuke as he swatted her hand away from his face. When he said that Rei began to laugh., and when he saw her laughing and How beautiful she looked he couldn't help but mellow out himself, he even started to laugh as well.  
"You know I'm sorry about that, I was wrong for hitting you last night, I don't know what got into me. I guess you can say I have a really bad temper"  
"Well your temper can't be any worse than mine... but the next time you knee me in the balls, I swear I'll fight you like a man..."  
"...Oh yeah that reminds me...um...I..." started Rei as she begin to blush heavily.  
"...What?"  
"Well Yusuke I felt really bad about what I did, you know kicking you in that area, and well... I...kind of...well while you were unconscious I kind of...um...peaked...you know to see if you were okay..."  
"...YOU WHAT!!!?" When Yusuke yelled at her Rei blushed even harder and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Well that confirms it, you are crazy..." spoke Yusuke once more, it was mostly to himself but Rei heard him.  
"Look I'm sorry okay, it was just a quick peak, I mean when master Genaki brought you in here, she told me to look after you, and well, someone had to take off your pants, and...um... well while I was doing that, I just took a split second peak just make sure you were okay..." spoke Rei as she still couldn't bring herself to face him, she was so embarrassed  
  
It showed all over her face, as her face grew hotter and her blush became More apparent, Yusuke just stared at her blankly. They continued to sit there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, when Yusuke grew a sly smirk on his face.  
"So...did you like what you saw?" asked Yusuke in a laughing tone as he broke the silence.  
"What!?" was all Rei could say  
"You heard me, I said did you like what you saw?" when he repeated this Rei turned to him with her face clearly flustered, she couldn't believe what this boy was asking her.  
"Oh your disgusting!" snapped Rei  
"I'm disgusting? You're the one that molested me, and your calling me disgusting?!"  
"What!? I did not molest you, you...you...little freak..."  
"How do I know that?"  
"...well because...I just didn't okay!" Yusuke only laughed at her. As Yusuke laughed harder the more Embarrassed and angry Rei became.  
"Oh Shut up, it's not funny! Forgive me if I was only trying to help! Well I can see that your all better so I'm leaving!" and with that Rei stood up and headed for the door.  
"Hey wait a minute..." started Yusuke as he was still laughing at this point but trying to control it more now.  
"What is it now Yusuke!" snapped Rei and she turned around and saw that he was now standing behind her.  
"Hey calm down cupcake, wow you got a lot of fire in you I see..." 'If he only knew' thought Rei to herself  
"DON'T CALL ME CUPCAKE!! MY NAME IS REI!"  
"Whoa hey take a relaxer, damn don't have your panties up in a bunch, besides I should be the one mad at you, I was the one that was taken advantage of, you're a rapist" and with that Yusuke busted out in to a fit of hysterics again. Rei face turned red once again but this time it was out of anger and not embarrassment.  
" OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Screams Rei  
"Look Rei what you've done was wrong..."  
"I said I was sorry..." The two of them just stood there facing each other in silence, Yusuke kept his piercing eyes on her, while Rei was too embarrassed to look up at Him instead she just stared down at her feet.  
"You know, there is only one way to right what you've done Rei..." Rei didn't say anything only continued to stare at the floor. "Since you had a peak at me, I should be able to have a peak at you..." spoke Yusuke slyly as he began to walk closer to her.  
"WHAT!?" was all Rei could say the next thing she knows Yusuke pulls her to him, he is holding her around the waist with one hand, and pulling open her blouse with the other, and is looking down in it with a smirk on his face.  
"Nice tits..." finally speaks Yusuke as he continued to look down her shirt. Rei is frozen with shock, she can not believe this boy, no one had ever been so bold to do that to her, so when Yusuke starts groping her, Rei snaps out of her shock, and slaps him as hard as she can on the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek.  
"OH YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING YOU PERVERT, IF YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN...I'LL..."  
" ...Hey whatever you do to me I can take it, it'd be worth it for another look at those nice, round, perky, soft..."  
"Argh! You are so nasty, don't you ever talk to me again!!" yells Rei and with that she leaves the room. Leaving Yusuke there rubbing his slapped cheek, and grinning sheepishly.  
The following day Yusuke found himself training as usual, and because of the other night Genkai was pushing him overtime, she had him power up to his maxim level of spirit power and he had to hold it there the whole day as he trained. In the sparing sessions with her she kicked his ass double time, she also had him climbing mountains, and then there was the meditation on the bonfire he wasn't too happy about. Threw out the whole day Yusuke was not able to concentrate, he kept having flashbacks of the peak he took of Rei's breast, those images continued to dance around in his head over and over again.  
It was now close to the end of the day, and Genkai had him balancing his whole body on a small spike by using his spiritual energy, Yusuke had done this before and by now it was starting to get easier, but today was not his day, because he kept falling off, and it was because he couldn't get his mind off of Rei, and her body.  
'Damn it Yusuke, concentrate, you've done this shit before' thought Yusuke to himself. 'So what if she's gorgeous, big deal, she's not Keiko after all ,yeah Yusuke remember her' thought Yusuke as he continued to scolded himself for forgetting about Keiko the way he had been doing. The whole 2 months he had been there he hadn't even bothered to call Keiko, and now he finds himself thinking and looking at another girl. 'But, I can't get those tits out of my mind, those round, soft, perky...'  
Yusuke is taken out of his thoughts when he hits the ground, with a thud. He couldn't keep up his concentration, so he lost his balance on the spike and dropped to the ground. Genkai just stood there and looked down at him as if she didn't expect anything more from him.  
"Get up dimwit, today's training is over, and you've done horrible as usual, I honestly don't even know why I'm wasting my time..." and with that said Genkai walks off leaving him there on the floor, in pain.  
That night after dinner, instead of going strait to bed like he should Be doing, Yusuke found himself wondering the temple trying to find enough courage to knock on Rei's bedroom door.  
' what the hell am I doing, the girl said not to ever talk to her again, and here I am outside her bedroom door. This doesn't make any sense, why do I want to talk to her anyway? Other than the fact that she's hot, but she's a bitch. I can't believe at dinner she gave me the silent treatment. But what bothers me the most is that, I actually gave a damn about her not speaking... oh damn it to hell, here goes nothing...' Yusuke then stops having his mental reasoning session to lightly knock on Rei's door, he make's sure that he is extra quiet because he doesn't want to wake Genkai. Rei answers the door in a little skimpy red silk pajama shorts set, and the top to it is not buttoned all the way, and she is not wearing a bra. As soon as Rei realizes it's Yusuke that knocked on the door, she is not happy about it, and it shows all over her face.  
"WHA..." starts Rei but Yusuke quickly cuts her off by covering her mouth with his hand.  
"Shh, do you want to wake the old bat..." spoke Yusuke in a whisper, he then pulled his hand away from her mouth, hoping that she wouldn't get loud again. "Look, I just came to apologize about the other night... I got carried away, I shouldn't have groped you like that..." After saying that Rei just looked at him as he stood in her doorway, he seemed uneasy about apologizing, but he kept eye contact with her, even though the uncomfortable silence was killing him. Rei just crossed her arms and just continued to stare at him as if she didn't believe that he was sorry for what he did.  
"Well?" coached Yusuke as he saw that Rei wasn't going to say anything if he didn't.  
"Well what?"  
"Well don't you have anything to say?"  
"Well yes there are a few things that I would like to say to you, but a lady shouldn't use that type of language..."  
"Look fine whatever, if your going to be all bitchy about it, I'm sorry I even said anything..."  
"I'm not being bitchy"  
"The hell if you aren't"  
"Look, what you did the other night, made me so outraged. I mean how dare you violate me that way. You need to learn some manners and control, it makes me wonder about what kind of upbringing you've had." spoke Rei in a self-righteous tone. When Rei said that Yusuke felt his temperature rise, here he was trying to make up and be the bigger person and she is acting like a snob.  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" demanded Yusuke sternly as he still kept his voice down.  
"Everything, now if you excuse me I'm going to bed, and please don't ever talk to me again like I asked before" spoke Rei calmly but every word dripped with her annoyance and arrogance, as she began to close the door in his face, but Yusuke was not going to let her get away with her attitude, before she closed the door all the way Yusuke stuck his foot in the crack, and forced the door back open. Rei was astounded by his bold and uncontrolled temper that he was presenting to her.  
"Just who the hell do you think you are princess? Here I am trying to apologized, but you can't hear it because you've got your head so far up your ass to notice...Look I didn't come here for this shit..." "...Now wait a minute..." "...No you wait a damn minute, you need to stop being all frigid and snobby, I said I was sorry... it's no wonder that you don't have a boyfriend, you acting all like you don't want any guy to look at you or touch you, your just little miss firkin untouchable huh..." "...What?...how dare you...and what makes you think I don't have a boyfriend..."  
"...Because you don't...don't worry I can tell. You act like a girl without a boyfriend, Your one of those really hot chicks, that think that just because they look good they can turn their noses up at any guy that comes around. And then when they see that they are all alone, they sit back and complain to all there little girlfriends about why they can't find a good man... well listen cupcake, maybe if you weren't such a conceited, prissy, bitch, you wouldn't have that problem."  
Rei's mouth dropped, she honestly didn't know what to say, no one had ever talked to her that way. She felt angered but at the same time she felt her heart drop , Yusuke had really hit a nerve and it was written all over her face, she just stood there silent in the doorway looking at him, wanting to scream at him, wanting to attack him but at the same time he was right, she was being a snob, and she knew it. This was giving her the true meaning of the phrase the truth hurts, Rei just got a reality check and she didn't like it.  
"Your...your...awful..." was the only thing that came out of Rei's mouth she heard her word coming out chocked up but she was not gong to cry in front of this guys she still had her pride even if he was right. "...Do me a favor and just stay away from me..." continued Rei and she began to close the door, but surprisingly Yusuke stop her from doing so once again.  
"Look...I didn't mean that...I got carried away..." Rei just looked at him without saying anything, she still didn't know what to say.  
"Your not a bad girl...I'm serious..." Yusuke looked into her eyes he could tell that he hurt her feelings and he felt a large amount of guilt because of it, 'she's just too damn pretty to hurt' thought Yusuke to himself as he found himself getting lost in her eyes. "Look I'm just going to shut up now because my mouth doesn't taste too good...I'm sorry..." spoke Yusuke as he trailed off.  
"You shouldn't say things like that unless you mean them..." finally spoke Rei  
"I usually don't...but I'll keep that in mind cupcake...goodnight..." spoke Yusuke in a remorseful tone as he turned and begin to walk away.  
"...Um Yusuke ...wait..." speaks up Rei  
Yusuke turned and looked at her with a sly smirk on his face.  
"What, wanna kiss me goodnight huh..." spoke Yusuke slyly  
"Oh God no...look I just want to say...well I want to say that I wish you luck in your training and , to work hard... don't give up, I know you can do it, Genaki wouldn't have picked you for her student if she didn't think you could..." spoke Rei as she blushed.  
"Ri..ght...well thanks but I was hoping for a kiss" Rei rolled her eyes at him.  
"Whatever...goodnight Yusuke" and with that said Rei closed her bedroom door.  
"Night cupcake..." spoke Yusuke to himself as he headed back to his room  
  
A few days went by and Yusuke was outside of the temple practicing some fighting moves alone. The heat was really getting to him, when he heard some footsteps coming toward him from behind. He stopped and turned to see Rei with a pitcher of water and a glass in her hands.  
"Wow, you've really been working hard today, here you must be thrusty" spoke Rei as she poured him a glass of water. Yusuke wiped away the sweat from his brow, and smiled at Rei as he took the glass from her. He guzzled the water down within seconds.  
"Thanks, now there wouldn't happen to be any poison in that glass of water you just gave me would there." Spoke Yusuke with a smirk on his face. Rei just rolled her eyes at him, but still couldn't help but to smile back at him.  
"No stupid, it's a hot day today so Genaki told me to go out here and give you some water and told you that you could have a break." Spoke Rei as she place the Pitcher of water down on the ground. "It's there if you want more..." continued Rei as she began to walk away. Yusuke couldn't help but to stare at her backside as she walked away, her hips swaying from side to side in a seductive rhythm, Rei was wearing some really short cut off blue jean shorts, and a red tub-top, Yusuke was once again entranced by her body, and the heat from the sun was not helping, it was hard to keep his self control in these conditions.  
"...What I want more of... is you...." Spoke Yusuke boldly, now where did that came from he did not know, he wasn't sure why he was being so bold with this girl, but that fact that she was so enticing and didn't even know it was driving him crazy.  
"Excuse me?" spoke Rei as she turned around to face him with her arms crossed  
"What? Did I stutter?"  
"Don't start with me today Yusuke"  
"Hey, I'm serious, I could use some company"  
"Hmm, well...okay, but just keep your hands to yourself"  
"I'll try, but wearing tub-tops and short shorts is not going to help" laughed Yusuke. Rei then walked up closer to him and stared him in the face, Yusuke stopped laughing because she was so close to him. She stared into his eyes.  
'wow he's really good looking... those eyes...' thought Rei, she then looked up at his hair, and saw what a unruly mess it was, she then brushed away a few messy trains of hair from his face.  
"You know...your really cute..." spoke Rei softly as she continued to look up at him. When she touched him Yusuke found himself not able to move, she made him nervous, his heart was pounding with anticipation.  
"...Uh...thanks..." was all Yusuke could muster up to say  
"...yeah you are...but you know, you really smell too...God you need a bath..." spoke Rei as she moved away from him and covered her nose.  
"WELL DAMN!! I 'AM TRAINING HERE!!" yelled Yusuke  
"WELL IF YOUR GOING TO HAVE THAT TONE WITH ME, I'M LEAVING..." and with that Rei started to walk away, but then for some reason she found herself unable to move another step, she turned and saw that Yusuke had her by the arm and was not letting her go.  
"Look, why do you always have to be so pissy toward me..." spoke Yusuke calmly as he still had a hold of her arm.  
"...why do you always have to be so disrespectful toward me..." When she said that Yusuke let got of her arm, and just looked at her. His piercing eyes made Rei feel a bit uncomfortable, she had no idea what was behind them, what was he thinking as he stared at her.  
"Well?" finally spoke Rei as she faced him completely and put her hand on her hips.  
"Well what? Weren't you leaving..." snapped Yusuke as he turned away from her and took a seat on the grass, and just stared out into space.  
"What I mean to say is, what is your problem, what was with the strange look you just gave me"  
"What the hell are you talking about? Look you said your were leaving, so go already..." snapped Yusuke once more, and still not facing her, as she stood over his sitting form.  
That's when Rei decided to sit next to him, she wasn't sure why she decided upon it, but she did it anyway.  
'What am I doing? Why am I sitting here with this creep? There is just something about those eyes of his, they kind of scare me but at the same time, they make me want to melt. He's defiantly a cute one, though I think the bad attitude of his will be the end of me, or the end of him, I'm not sure which one.' Thought Rei to herself as she sat there next to him. She just continued to stare at him, while he continued to look strait ahead with a serious look on his face.  
'why the hell is she sitting next to me? And why the hell is she staring at me? I don't understand, you try to be nice to a girl and they throw it in your face, then when your rude to them or brush them off, they want to sit next to you and stare at you like your some kind of freak...' thought Yusuke to himself, though he was taken out of his thoughts when he looked over at Rei and saw her stretch her arms upward and yawned, when she did that Yusuke felt a blush come over him, as he watched her petite body with all the right curves, becoming more accentuating, threw her movements, her breast bounced a little and her midriff became more prominent as her shirt raised from her movement, her hair blew in the wind, and he couldn't help himself, Yusuke found himself inching closer to her, Rei noticed his movement instantly, as she looked him in the face, with a look of enticing consent. Her lovely exotic eyes locked onto his, as he returned an amorous smirk. Yusuke then found himself inching his hand slowly up her thigh while savoring each stroke of her silky smooth skin, he heard Rei let out a soft moan, as her head fell back. She was enjoying this and welcoming it. Yusuke then took both of his hands and allowed them to pull down her tub-top exposing her gorgeous breast to him. They were truly his eye candy and he didn't want to blink once, because he didn't want to miss a thing. She was so beautiful and sexy to him, he felt his member harden and his heart beat quicken. Yusuke soon pushed down his fear of rejection, and found himself on top of her. Rei wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs, while he kissed her all over, from her neck to her breast to her lips.  
  
"...Yusuke what are you doing?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said what are you doing? You've just been sitting there staring at me the whole time, Have you even been listening to a word I've said?" spoke Rei sternly  
"...uh..well ...see about that..."  
"...Don't bother, I'm going back inside" and with that Rei stood up and headed back to the temple Yusuke quickly stumbled to his feet.  
"Uh Rei wait, don't go, I heard everything you said...really...damn it..." 'Stupid Rei, with her sexy body, all making me daydream like that, I bet she wore that outfit on purpose just to make me look stupid. How the hell was I supposed to pay attention to what she was sayin, when her body is talking to me...' thought Yusuke as he watched Rei walk back in the temple. It had all only been a daydream, or a fantasy, a very realistic fantasy, too realistic for Yusuke's taste, because he had a souvenir from his lustful thoughts. His lower appendage was throbbing with want for the fiery, raven haired beauty .  
  
"Break time is over slacker!" Yusuke turned around to see Genkai behind him.  
"What?! Are you crazy old lady, it's been 10 minutes!"  
"Yes, I know, I gave you the extra 5 minutes today because its so incredibly hot." Spoke Genkai calmly and yet stern, she then looked down at Yusuke's memento from his fantasy of Rei. "and from the looks of that, you have got a lot of energy left, so you WILL be putting it to use, just not in the way that you would like to" and with that said Genkai begin to laugh.  
"Go to hell..." was all Yusuke could say. He was in no mood for more training, and he was not in the mood for more of Rei's silent treatment, that he is sure to receive for the evening that was slowly falling upon them. 


	2. chapter 2

A few more days went by, and Rei found herself to be very tired and drained from her own training sessions with Genkai in order to control her own gifts, even though her training sessions with the old woman were not as physically draining as Yusuke's they were still very stressful, and took a lot of discipline and self-control. So Rei decided that she needed to unwind, and go somewhere to relax her body as well as her mind. That's when she decided to go to the hot springs that were near by. It was a secluded area and no one ever went out there, it was quite a nature hike to get there, but that didn't bother Rei, she had a lot on her mind, and one of the things on her mind was a certain juvenile delinquent by the name of Yusuke Urameshi.  
'What is with that guy? I don't understand him, one minute he's being the ultimate pervert, then he apologizes for it, then he's begin a total creep again...and then there are those eyes...I can't explain it, but those eye are so...so...beautiful...and yet they freak me out at the same time. When he stares at me, I feel like he can see into my very soul...EW how creepy. And yet, I find myself so attracted to him...' thought Rei to herself as she had finally reached the hot springs. Rei quickly stripped completely and slowly eased herself into the warm water.  
"Oh yeah, now that feels good" speaks Rei to herself as she allows the warmth of the water to engulf her and to take away any stress that she may have had before entering. Rei allowed the water to kiss and caress her body with silent relaxation. She could feel it slowly massaging her muscles and easing away any tension. Her long jet black hair was wet and sticking to her body, and her skin glistened with gleaming droplets of water, as the evening twilight sun glowed upon her. She was in ecstasy, but what she didn't know was that there was an interloper; the very same person who she was thinking about was observing her.  
Yusuke wasn't trying to be rude, or perverted, he just happen to have the same idea that Rei had about the hot springs. He would usually come out here after training all day to ease the pain in his muscles, he had no idea that Rei knew about this spot or that she would be out here, but their she was, naked and looking incredible. He continued to watch her from a far in the woods as the hot spring was in a clearing. Yusuke couldn't Move he was paralyzed by her beauty. Yusuke's eyes followed Rei's every move and not taking them away for nothing in the world. He gulped hard, as his heart rate went up, along with his lower appendage.  
  
'This is just perfect; it's bad enough I can't get her off my mind, but now I can't even come to my usual spot and relax, though I don't mind the eye candy, but damn a guy can only have so much self-control, and right now I'm running out...' thought Yusuke and he continued to watch Rei, he contemplated for a moment about what to do, should he join her or just forget about the whole thing and act as if he hadn't been there and seen nothing at all. But if he did that, his hike to his favorite spot would have been in vain.  
'Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do? Well she's just going to have to deal with sharing, or take her sexy ass out of there, because my muscles are aching, and I have more of a right to be here than her, all she does is meditate all damn day anyway.' And with that final thought Yusuke began to approach her.  
  
Rei was in her own world, this was just what she needed to keep her sanity. She rolled her head back and closed her eyes as the warmth of the water brushed and washing a cross her exposed breast. With her eyes closed she was in heaven, but when she opened them up, she was in hell, as the first thing she saw was Yusuke towering over her with a very perverted smirk on his face.  
"Enjoying yourself cupcake?" spoke Yusuke smugly as he glanced at her water sprinkled breast. Rei was paralyzed with bewilderment, she couldn't speak or act.  
'This cannot be happening to me? Please tell me this is not happening? I'm hallucinating...yeah that's what it is, I'm not really seeing Yusuke...this is just a figment of my imagination...' Thinks Rei to herself as she continues to stare up at Yusuke and he continues to stare at her bare chest.  
"Wow, would you look at that, they float..." spoke Yusuke as he was referring to her breast, he than began to inch his hand over to them in hopes of a feel, when Rei snapped out of her state of shock and smacked his hand away and wrapped her arms around her exposed body in a shielding and protective state.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!!" yells Rei as loud as she can in a hysterical state  
Yusuke only laughs taunting her while standing over her with his hands in his pockets.  
"Just what is so funny!? "  
"I bet now you wish you hadn't left your clothes so far away..." laughed Yusuke as he glanced behind him and saw that her clothes were laying neatly on top of a large stone behind them, it was only a few feet from where Rei was but to her at this point made her feel like they were miles away.  
"Just perfect..." speaks Rei to herself sarcastically "Look, what are you doing here anyway? What are you, stalking me or something!?" continues Rei  
"Yeah right, don't flatter yourself cupcake, I came out here to relax, like I always do after I train with the old bat, not gawk at your little underdeveloped body..." and with that said Yusuke began to laugh once more only harder.  
"UNDERDEVELOPED!!!??? How dare you!!! Wait a minute I don't even know why I'm acknowledging you, it's not like you got room to talk, you're not exactly packing yourself pal! What are you 3inches! Now get away from me and get a life!" When Rei said that Yusuke just rolled his eyes, not taking her comment to heart.  
"Yeah right, like I'm going to leave." Began Yusuke sarcastically "You should leave! I come here everyday after training and there's never been any sign of you anywhere before, and now I come today and there you are. Hell, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me...but anyway this is my spot, you leave." He continued  
"Stalking you? Ha ha, very funny...NOT. And in any rate I don't see your name on it!"  
"That's not the Point Rei..." answered Yusuke in a serious tone.  
"Well, I guess asking you to be a gentleman, and leave is too much to ask huh?"  
  
After Rei said that, there was a moment of silence between them, Rei looked up at Yusuke's face and it looked like he was contemplating on what she just said. And then a smirk slowly grew upon his face. Yusuke then began to take his clothes off as if Rei wasn't even there staring at him.  
"Hey, wa...wait a minute...wha..what are you doing?" spoke Rei in a panic-stricken voice as she continued to watch the young man before her disrobe. Yusuke went about taking off each and every inch of his clothing. Rei would have covered her eyes, if she could move her hands, but then what would cover her breast. She felt a heavy and hot blush creep across her face as she stared at Yusuke's bare chest.  
'Unbelievable...' was the only thought that came to mind as Rei stared at Yusuke's well tone body. Rei's eye's worshiped every inch of his now fully nude body, starting from his face that wore a knowing smirk, to his chiseled tone chest, her eyes went lower, and lower, and lower still until...  
'OH MY GOD...' Rei quickly turned away and shut her eye's tight, with an extremely heavily blush across her face, after witnessing Yusuke's little friend wasn't little anymore.  
"Calm down princess, it won't hurt you..." began Yusuke as he stepped into the warm water slowly and began to ease himself toward her. "...That is, unless you want it to..." continued Yusuke as they were now only inches from each other's face.  
In hearing the tone of his voice and the closeness of his presents Rei felt a chill come upon her body.  
"Just what do you think your do..." started Rei, but Yusuke cut her off when she notice that he was slowly separating her arms, in order to expose her breast.  
"...Calm down baby, damn stop being such a bad ass for one day..." was all Yusuke could manage to say as he was taking out of his train of thought when Rei's arms finally fell to her sides, he was in awe as he stared upon her swollen , voluptuous breast. Rei was helpless toward him, not a single word was uttered by her, as she stared into his piercing eyes. Yusuke took his hands and cupped her breast, stroking, fondling and teasing her silky skin. He then began to kiss her softly on the neck not taking his hands of her chest once, all the while worshiping her body with many gentle butterfly kisses. Rei moaned as she allowed her head roll back, allowing her body language to silently communicate her permissiveness to him. Yusuke heard her moans in his ear while he ravishes her. He then pulls away and looks up at her seeing her eyes closed, with her heavy breathing, knowing that she is enjoying this as much as he is.  
"I knew you wanted me cupcake, you just like for a man to chase you..." was all Yusuke said as he then took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, he then placed his arms around her tiny waist, and pulled her as close as he could to him with dominating sexual arousal as his guide, and they slowly, softly, kissed, tasting each other, feeling each other's body heat along with the heat of the soothing hot springs water. Their bodies pressed against each others, glistening with the warmth of the water, and the steam from their passion.  
"Oh Yusuke...." Spoke Rei in a blissful whisper  
"...Um...Yeah?" Rei looked up and saw that Yusuke wasn't kissing her...he wasn't even in the water with her. She then turned and saw that he was towering over her fully clothed and staring at her strangely. She is now realizing that she had just imagined the whole thing.  
'What's wrong with me? I could have sworn that...' Rei was then taking out of her thoughts.  
"...Hey, I'm talking to you!" spoke Yusuke becoming a bit aggravated, that she wasn't paying him any attention.  
"Oh...sorry, what were you saying?" was all Rei was able to say.  
"I was saying, that you don't have to worry about it..."  
"Worry about what?"  
"...Damn, weren't you listening at all!? Here I am trying to be the bigger person, and you could give a shit..." Rei didn't say anything; she was still in a daze after having that incredible fantasy about him.  
"Look, I was just saying, that you can enjoy your bath. It's all yours cupcake, I'm leaving..." and with that Yusuke began to walk away. Rei was motionless, she didn't expect for Yusuke to give up, and walk away, she was expecting for him to either turn away as she got dressed, or bullied his way in with out giving a damn about how she felt about it, but not walk away. She sat there still in complete disbelief as she watched him walk away without a care in the world, he even put his hands behind his head and started to whistler while looking up at the sky.  
'I just don't get this guy...one minute he's yelling at me telling me I have to leave and that this is his spot, and the next minute he give up and acts like he doesn't care, and then there was that incredibly real daydream I had...just what is going on here?' thinks Rei to herself as he continues to walk away. ' Should I just let him walk away? I have no idea what to do?'  
Yusuke just continues to walk away without looking back at her once.  
'Okay, now this should be the part where she feels bad and ask me back to join her...okay anytime now...' thinks Yusuke to himself as he continues to walk  
"Um Yusuke?...wait..." shouts Rei abruptly  
"Uh...Yeah?" speaks Yusuke as he stops in his tracks and turns around to face her.  
"I take it back..."  
"You do?" answered Yusuke in a fake surprised voice  
"Yeah I do...I mean...your not 3 inches, more like 6, well bye now..." When Rei said that Yusuke sweat dropped and fell over anime style.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO TELL ME!!?" Yells Yusuke  
"Um... yeah, why? Did you think I was gong to invite you back?" spoke Rei in a laughing tone.  
"WELL, NO BUT ...DAMN IT!! Just forget it..."spoke Yusuke in a huff, his plan back fired, so with that said he left.  
"What a dork..." was all Rei said to herself as she just continued her bath, and not feeling any type of remorse as she watched Yusuke leave.  
  
A hour went by and Rei finished up her bath, she got out and dried off and got dressed. It was the early evening now and it was a clear night, with a full moon and stars out. She felt that it was time to head back to the temple before it had gotten really late. As she began her long hike back, she couldn't help but to laugh to herself.  
'That moron, I hope he really didn't think, I would fall for that lame stunt of his. Oh please trying to make me feel sorry for him, just to invite him to join me...yeah right...'  
  
Rei continued her walk down the trail, feeling a lot more refreshed and a lot less stressed, she was then taken out of her thoughts, when she saw a figure that was leaning on the side of a tree, as she continued to walk closer she saw that it was Yusuke, he was leaning against a large tree with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky. Rei was kind of puzzled by this because she thought that he was long gone by now.  
"What are you doing?" spoke Rei softly as she walked up to Yusuke Yusuke turned to face her, with a relaxed smirk, he seemed like he was really enjoying the cool fresh night air, and it was rare for Rei to see him, in a good mood, usually they would argue or she would witness him storming into the temple after his training sessions, pissed and cursing to himself about how he hated being there and that it wasn't fair that he had to put up with all the abuse he was taking. So seeing him like this was quite a change, and it was a welcome change as Rei smiled at him.  
"Hey Rei, what's up?"  
"You tell me, I thought you were going back..."  
"Yeah well...I was just looking up at the stars, you know, just relaxing." Spoke Yusuke as he looked back up at the sky. "So, did you enjoy your bath?"  
"Yes I did..."  
"...well that's good..."  
"So...um...are you about ready to head back to the temple, do you want to walk with me? It's getting late"  
"Yeah , why not..." spoke Yusuke as he moved his neck from side to side trying to get this crook out of it, he was also rotating his arm in a circular motion, trying to get the kinks out of it, there was no denying it, his muscles were aching, and Rei noticed this as they began to walk, she notice that he continued to move is arm in that way, and by seeing this she realized why that hot springs was so important to him, it was obvious that he needed something to ease his aches.  
"Um Yusuke, you alright?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" spoke Yusuke in a nonchalant tone, not sure why she would ask him that, as he continues to rotate the joint in his arm.  
"Well it just seems like your feeling slight discomfort" spoke Rei as she gave him a quick glance from the corner of her eye then continued to look ahead at the path they were walking on.  
"Well let me rephrase that...I'm as fine as anyone would be after getting the crap beaten out of them by a deranged ..."  
"...uh yeah I get the point" interrupted Rei, she really wasn't in the mood the hear Yusuke's complaining and just by knowing him for a few days she could tell that , that was one of his pastimes, and it was too pretty of a night for that, but still she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy,  
They continued to walk in silence for awhile, Rei felt as thought she wanted to say something to him, she would glance at him each chance she could, trying not to allow him to know that she was looking at him and studying his mannerisms and trying to read the expressions on his face. But of course Yusuke was extremely unreadable to her. All she got from his facial expression was nonchalant ness, and boredom as he continued to just look strait ahead and not giving her a second glance at all.  
"So how's your training going?" ask Yusuke out of no where as he broke the uncomfortable silence and by hearing his mellow voice abruptly startled Rei she was taken out of her thoughts.  
"...oh um...fine...I'm making progress..." stammered Rei  
"Well that's cool. So tell me Rei, were you born with your gifts, I mean have you always had them?"  
"No I went shopping one day and got them off the clearance rack, of course I was born with them" spoke Rei sarcastically.  
"That's quite a mouth you got there, makes me wonder why your so cynical..."  
"Like you got room to talk Yusuke..."  
"...I never said I did, I'm just sayin that its kind of ironic that a pretty, sweet looking girl like yourself has the spunk and the mouth that you have. Most girls I go to school with don't talk like you, and they sure hell don't talk to me like that..."  
"...And why is that?"  
"...Because...there afraid of me..." answered Yusuke in a remorseful whisper as he looked down as they continued to walk. After hearing him say that Rei looked at him with a puzzled expression upon her face, just what was he getting at? She wasn't sure, but she did know that he wasn't going to go any further in the matter unless she performs her infamous prying skills.  
"So...um, what do you mean by that? Why do you think their afraid of you?"  
"Why are you asking me this? What's it to you princess?" stated Yusuke defensively.  
"...uh well um...be...Because I'm concerned"  
"Yeah right, more like nosey..."  
Rei didn't say anything back, she was a bit surprised that he wasn't falling for her fake concern, and how he just called her out about it. So for the moment they continued there walk in silence. Rei felt a bit uncomfortable while Yusuke seemed like he didn't have a care in the word for once. But still the silence between them was making her feel a bit uneasy.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way around him? Am I crushing on him? NO! that can't be it! I mean come on, he's rude, lazy, perverted, and...and...totally dreamy...' thinks Rei to herself as she gazes toward Yusuke without him noticing as they continued there walk.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Rei, you been quiet for a while, and call me crazy but that's not like you..." finally speaks Yusuke breaking there silence.  
  
"...And just what do you mean by that!" states Rei defensively  
"Just what I said, you're too damn quiet, and it's starting to annoy me, is something on your mind?"  
"...Hmp, everything annoys you..."  
"There you go with that smart mouth of yours, you keep on talking that way to me and you're going to find your pretty little ass in trouble..."  
"Yeah right, I'm not afraid of you" Yusuke just smirks to that last comment, he didn't know why but he was drawn to this girl, her beauty along with her fiery personality was driving him crazy with sexual desire. Though he was trying, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he would still glances at her when ever he thought she wasn't paying attention.  
  
'Damn she's really something else, not only is she gorgeous but...aw the hell with this...'  
  
Yusuke suddenly stops walking and Rei instantly notices and stops as well.  
"Yusuke what's wrong?"  
"Rei..."  
"...What?" Yusuke didn't answer, he just stared at her as if he was contemplating something.  
"Well whatever your problem is, we don't have time for it..." starts Rei as she puts her hands on her hips. "It's getting late and we really need to get back!"  
Yusuke still does not answer, and this is really starting to annoy Rei.  
"Did you hear what I said?" continues Rei as she walks toward him all the while her patience are running thin.  
"Rei...I..."  
"...What?"  
"I...want to show you something okay..."  
"...Yusuke we really don't have time for this, can't it wait?"  
"...No besides it will only take a second."  
"Fine" was all Rei said with a deep sigh.  
"Good, now stand back..."  
"Whatever." Rei does what she is told although the expression her face is easily read as mix of irritation and disinterest.  
  
Rei stood a good few feet from him leaning up against a tree, she watched him from behind taking noticed that he slowly lifted his arm sticking out his index finger toward a distant cluster of trees, she has no clue to what he was doing, it just looked like he was pointing in a far direction, but she didn't speak she just observed...then it happened Rei noticed that his index finger began to glow lightly.  
  
'Is that all of his energy, I can feel it now...it feels...powerful...why didn't I sense this from him before?' thinks Rei to herself as she continues to watch Yusuke's actions a few more seconds of him powering up his index finger and then....  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yells Yusuke loudly as a gigantic blast of spirit energy exudes from his index finger blowing away the trees that were in their path creating a new clearing.  
  
Rei was speechless , she didn't know what to think or say to him. She just stood there behind him with her mouth open and eyes full of amazement.  
  
Yusuke then turns around and sees the expression on her face and lack of speech causing a confidant smirk grow across his face.  
  
"And that's not even at full power..." starts Yusuke as he walks toward her. "So, tell me again why you're not afraid of me, because I really think you should reconsider cupcake." He continues in a laughing and playful tone. Rei has now regained her composer as she watched Yusuke approach her.  
"Was that supposed to intimate me Yusuke Urameshi?" stated Rei as she crosses her arms and stares him in his eyes, they are now only inches from each other and even thought Rei had a cool nonchalant facade , she felt her heart rate rise from their closeness, all the while Yusuke expressed a triumphant smirk as he looked at her.  
'Just what I was hoping for, I didn't freak her out or scare her away. Damn she's beautiful. but I wonder if I kissed her would she slap me...'  
  
"I'll admit that it was impressive, but you don't scare me, sorry try again."  
"Well aren't you hard core." States Yusuke sarcastically as he watched Rei walk away from him, with her head up high.  
"Yeah well it didn't scare me, though I will admit that it did something to me."  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Rei turned around and faces his gaze, with a smirk of her own.  
"...It turned me on." Yusuke sweat dropped Rei seductively winked at him, as she began to take off her shirt, exposing a white lacy bra.  
"Have your way with me Yusuke..." Yusuke gulped and then slapped himself.  
"What is wrong with you?" states a puzzled Rei Yusuke looked up and saw Rei wearing what looked to be a short sailor school girl uniform on it was really short. The skirt was read , with matching red high heal shoes, she was also wearing gloves and a gold tiara.  
"What the hell?" was all Yusuke could say  
"Yeah that's what I was saying when you slapped yourself, are you feeling well?"  
  
It was then after hearing Rei say that, that he knew that the image of her taking off her top was just a daydream or a fanitsy that he so badly wanted to come true. But then again seeing Rei in the sexy sailor uniform with the high heals wasn't bad either, he just wondered how she got dressed in it so fast.  
"Wait a minute? What the hell is with the red sailor cheerleader out fit? And how the hell did you get dressed in it so fast.  
"Well, while you zoned out, I transformed."  
"In to what? Sailor stripper?!"  
"Shut up! Look I want to show you something too, now pay attention!" Yusuke didn't say anything back he just watched her as she pressed her two index gloved fingers together and looked like she was concentrating.  
  
'God, why am I showing him this? Do I feel like I have something to prove? Man the girls are going to kill me when they find out...'  
  
Yusuke just stood behind her with curious eyes.  
  
"Mars Fire...Ignite!" Yelled Rei, and just like that Flames came from the tips of her fingers causing a single tree a good distance away from them catch on fire.  
  
"Great Rei, now we have a forest fire on our hands..." was all Yusuke said nonchalantly.  
Rei turned and looked at him in disbelief.  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
Yusuke thought for a moment.  
"No, I'm kind of wondering where the hell did you get that outfit, it looks good on you, really sexy. I love a woman in spiked red high heals." Joked Yusuke as he walked up to her.  
"You're such a idiot! I don't even know why I bother!"  
"Damn cupcake calm down..."  
"...And will you stop calling me CUPCAKE! I'm sailor Mars the champion and defender of..."  
"...Save it." Was all Yusuke said as he was now face to face with her he stared at her up and down, getting a good look at her legs. "why don't you turn around for me, I want a good look of the back..." continued Yusuke  
"You are such a disgusting pervert, I hate you..."  
"...No you don't" answered Yusuke with a smirk on his face, he then took both of his hands and cupping Rei's face, causing Rei's body to tremble with anticipation.  
"Hey...wha...what are you doing Yusuke?"  
"Shh..." and just like that there were no more words between them, Yusuke slowly inched closer to her face and there lips touched. He kept his hands cupping her lovely face, while arms traveled around his back, stroking him as their kiss deepened. Rei's moans of pleasure echoed through out the forest, there kiss was full of pint up passion and fire that they both had for each other. And neither of them wanted it to end but it did. Yusuke slowly broke their kiss, causing Rei's legs to give way because his passion made her latterly weak in the knees, but Yusuke caught her.  
"Damn baby you okay?" asked Yusuke as he held her.  
"Yeah...um I'm fine."  
"You certainly are" Rei only blushed and regain her composure and stood on her own once again. She then Transformed back to normal before his eyes.  
"I was just playing with you before Rei, that was really cool, you'll have tell me more about yourself I see."  
"And the same goes for you Mr. Spirit Gun.." answered Rei in a joking tone.  
"Well cupcake it's kind of a long story..."  
"Same here." When she said that Yusuke kisses her on the lips once again, then breaks the kiss once again and allows his hand to slowly stroke her long jet black hair while making eye contact with her.  
"Well the two of us are going to be training here for a few more months, so I think that there will be plenty of time to explain our stories to one another, what to you think cupcake?"  
  
Rei smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck.  
"I think...that's a great idea." 


End file.
